


Caught

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry comes up with the worst excuse when caught in a comprising position





	Caught

Harry jumped when he felt Severus step in shower behind him. "Severus what are you doing? The place is full of order members celebrating end of war."  


"I don't care. I plan to celebrate in my own way. "  


Harry moaned at kisses on his neck. "We'll have to be quick. If anyone finds us, especially Sirius."  


"Don't mention that mutts name when we are naked. Spoils the mood."  


Harry turned around and slid his arms around Severus' neck just as the door flew open to reveal a shocked Sirius.  


"Harry! Snape! What's going on here!?"

"Saving water?" Harry shyly answered. 


End file.
